Su propia familia
by MarieJ97
Summary: Y con eso, se dirigieron una ultima mirada y recordaron que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, que ya no había guerra y que ahora los dos tenían su propia familia. Drabble. Dramione.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES LES PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA. **

**Respuesta al concurso; "Escribe tu versión" de Pottericos a la distancia (Gracias JK)**

_**Se que tal vez nunca lo verán pero dedicado a Neryth; que ama el Dramione tanto como yo, para Ashley que algún día ira a Canadá, para Cynthia que tiene sueños de ir a París, para Melissa que la extraño demasiado y para Paloma, aunque no llevamos mucho, te quiero como a todas.**_

.

.

.

.

_Su propia familia._

—¿Ya lo viste Hermione? ¡Esta precioso el trajecito! Le quedara perfecto a Albus.

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ginny ya que ella estaba muy concentrada viendo los vestidos rosas para su Rose. _Rose_.. pensó sonriendo Hermione, tocando su ya notorio embarazo de siete meses.

—¿No me oíste?— Ginny estaba agitando sus brazos enfrente de ella y luego apuntó un trajecito azul de marinero—. ¡Mira este trajecito! Esta e-n-c-a-n-t-a-d-o-r —Ginny estaba deletreando cada letra para expresarlo con mas ímpetu. Al terminar exagero en su sonrisa y siguió apuntando el trajecito, haciendo a Hermione reir.

**—**Esta lindo ¿Por qué no lo compras?—preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido levemente. Ginny resopló.

—Porque el señor Harry El-niño-que-vivio-para-ahorrar Potter no me dio mucho dinero— Hermione solo sonrio y acerco su bolsa y le dio un par de galeones—. Por eso te amo Weasley.

—Aham— Hermione solo meneó su cabeza sonriendo y siguió viendo los vestidos pero al voltear hacia Ginny vio que esta había borrado su sonrisa del rostro y miraba un punto fijo de la tienda—. ¿Qué tienes?

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza.

**—**No voltees, solo no voltees— Ginny sujetó sus manos con firmeza y Hermione notó que sus manos sudaban y estaba pálida. La miro interrogante y Ginny suspiro frustrada —. Se fuerte.

Hermione se extraño por el comportamiento de Ginny pero al voltear, comprendió todo. En la puerta de la tienda se encontraba una reluciente Astoria Greengrass con su hermosa cabellera castaña lisa y con unos hermosos ojos castaños, tenia una mano sobre su estomago abultado. A lado de ella se encontraba su actual esposo Draco Malfoy. El susodicho recorrió con la mirada la tienda y fue cuando encontró la mirada de Hermione.

Al verlo, Hermione sintió como Rose pateaba.

Al verla, Draco sintió un vuelco en el estomago que hace mucho no sentía.

Con nervios, Hermione volteó hacia Ginny que ésta le lanzaba miradas desdeñosas al rubio.

—Oh vayámonos Hermione, este lugar apesta a hurones— exclamó Ginny alto, haciendo que Astoria volteara a verlas y frunciera el ceño.

—Adelantate, yo pagare este vestido y el traje de Albus— la pelirroja asintió no muy convencida y salió de la tienda.

Hermione suspiro frustrada y se encaminó hacia el mostrador. Pagó la ropa y cuando la empleada fue a buscar un poco de cambio sintió un golpecito en el hombro y volteo. Lo primero que vio fueron** unos ojos grises.**

—Hola Granger— saludó Draco secamente, con una mueca de sonrisa.

—Malfoy—suspiró cansadamente Hermione— Soy Weasley —Draco solo sonrió de lado. En su mano se encontraba una bolsa negra, metió una mano dentro y saco un pequeño paquetito rosa.

—Para Rose— le entregó el paquete a una sorprendida Hermione.

—Gracias— Hermione le sonrio débilmente y salió de la tienda. Afuera, abrió el paquete y se encontró un par de zapatitos rosas que le quedaban perfecto al vestido. Sorprendida, volteo hacia el aparador donde estaba Draco mirándola enigmáticamente haciendo a que a Hermione le sonrojaran las mejillas. Draco le sonrio y la señalo con dos dedos y se las llevo al corazón.

Hermione le sonrió y lo apunto con dos dedos y se los llevo a los labios.

Y con eso, se dirigieron una ultima mirada y recordaron que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, que ya no había guerra y que ahora los dos tenían su propia familia.

.

.

.

**_ FIN._**

**HOLAA, bueno este es un pequeño drabble que escribí hace mucho. Cualquier horror ortografico comuníquenmelo. Ya saben, sus reviews me hacen completamente feliz. **

**Muchas gracias por todo :) **

**Con muchísimo cariño: Mariel Jiménez.**


End file.
